


Hot Chocolate Season

by DoreyG



Series: Christmas Ficlets 2015 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Episode Tag, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Next Time Barry's Bringing him the Mug, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lenny, what is that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate Season

“Lenny, what is that?”

“A gun, sis,” he says slowly, looking up from where he’s cleaning it. A boring hobby, as both Lisa and Mick never fail to tell him, but an oddly absorbing one, “have you forgotten what they look like in the few hours you’ve been out?”

“Oh, Lenny, you’re such a comedian,” Lisa simpers, then rolls her eyes at him in her most over the top way. Points, just a touch sniffily, to the small jar resting on the kitchen counter, “not the gun, you jerk. _That_.”

...The small jar resting on the kitchen counter. The small jar that wasn’t there when he last looked up.

He very slowly lays his gun aside, no point in freezing off a leg in a blind panic, and gets to his feet. Advances past Lisa, who is using her very best pout on him, to examine the object. A jar, small, with a tiny wreath of tinsel around the neck... And many mini marshmallows crammed inside, pink and white and almost straining the glass with their abundance.

_Next time you can bring the marshmallows :) – B_ the handwritten note deftly attached to the tinsel reads.

“Lenny?” Lisa asks, sounding concerned, and waves a hand in front of his eyes, “Len, you’re _smiling_.”

“I suppose I am,” he says cheerfully, and picks up the jar. Turns it cheerfully in his hands for a moment, before pressing it into Lisa’s confused grip, “put the kettle on, sis. Hot chocolate season has officially begun.”


End file.
